


SNST Drabbles

by Mayashiro



Category: SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayashiro/pseuds/Mayashiro
Summary: SnowMan and SixTONES Drabbles! A lot of random pairings and a lot of random drabbles! Mukai Koji and Kouchi Yugo main!
Relationships: Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru, Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis, Kouchi Yugo/Tanaka Juri, Meguro Ren/Mukai Kouji, Mukai Kouji/Sakuma Daisuke, Mukai Kouji/Watanabe Shouta
Kudos: 6





	1. FukaKoji - Sex Friends

They went from casual touches such as an arm over the other's shoulder when standing next to each other to Fukka roaming hands over his body and biting his earlobe in their shared hotel room one day after a party. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his huge ass crush controlling his mind but he allowed the older to do as he pleases, whimpers and moans leaking without awareness.

You bought this upon yourself, Mukai Koji, crush be damned.

Sometimes he thinks that he hates Fukka-san, he might really do. But when Koji is pinned under him, screaming his name in pleasure, the I love you's chants itself like a mantra in his head and he thinks about it the day after. Nah, he loves Fukka-san, he really does. 

There's no way in a thousand in years that he's gonna confess though.

.


	2. YugoJe - Broken

He walked through the city, reminiscing through his memories with Jesse. He smiled to himself when he passed by the cafe he frequented with Jesse prior to this year. Stopping in front of an old building, he headed for the emergency stairs, climibing to the rooftop. Taking a deep breath, he stared down on passerbys blankly before climbing over the barrier. His thoughts were disordered. He tried to focus on the happy memories but the stinging bruises on his feeble arms and the harsh words ringing in his ears were highly disturbing his bliss. 

With a serene expression, he closed his eyes, replaying Jesse's voice in his head before leaning foward. He felt his body float for a split second before a heavy feeling of numbness started to take over. Desperately blinking his eyes to avoid crying, he continued to smile as darkness enveloped him. 

_"Jesse, I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Yugo!"_  
~~"I don't need you anymore!"~~

.


	3. NabeKoji - Wrist Cut

Fuck. I've went and done it again. Looking down at his bloody wrist and the stained knife in his other, he threw the knife away before curling himself up and crying. None of the members are aware of his self harming and he really hopes it stays that way. Cleaning up the blood and treating the wound on his own, he continued on his day, forcefully shoving the urge to cut again at the back of his mind.

The next day, after rehearsals finished, he was surprised by a rare invitation from Shota, who paid close attention to him for the whole day. After eating out together, he was half-dragged to Shota's house. Glancing at Shota with heated cheeks, he tried to say something before he was hugged by Shota. Not knowing what to do, he simply hugged back, calling out Shota's name confusedly. The hug continued on for about a few minutes and when his arms were starting to tire out, Shota pulled back looking at him straight in the eye before hovering a palm over his wrist and gently cupping it.

"Koji, I love you however you are. Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

.


	4. YugoMeme - Mine♡

Without realizing, Meguro had an irritated face while zoning out. He was currently seated in the middle of Shintaro and Koji at SixTONES's waiting room. He was starting to regret following Koji and Shota to visit SixTONES as the latter was sticking to Kouchi, oblivious about Meguro's huge crush on Kouchi. They were joking around about something and Shota was teasing Kouchi like usual. Meguro couldn't bring himself to join in, too shy to even talk to Kouchi hence him sticking with Koji and Shintaro.

Koji, who had an idea about Meguro's crush, elbowed him to his senses before moving on to talking with Hokuto about taking his picture. Regaining his senses, he started talking with Shintaro and Juri about random topics such as modeling or acrobatics. Time passed and suddenly, he was tapped on the shoulder by none other than Kouchi Yugo himself. 

"Hey Meguro, come with me for a while."  
"S-Sure..?"

He was practically dragged away by Kouchi to an empty meeting room before being pushed down to a chair. Meguro slightly reddened before looking at Kouchi in confusion. Kouchi smiled before sitting on the table and pulling Meguro closer to him, looking down before speaking.

"Meguro, are you dating anyone right now?"

Swallowing nervously, Meguro shook his head.

"Good, then be mine."

Blinking confusedly at the confession, he tried to say something before he was silenced by a chaste kiss. 

"Your answer?"

Turning a burning shade of red, Meguro answered yes happily.

"Nfufu~I couldn't held myself back, actually I wanted to confess properly but goddamn Tanaka Juri ruined my plans.."

Meguro tilted his head before asking Kouchi about his words.

"You don't know? ....cute.... Juri gets into everyone's pants so I wanted to claim you first before he takes you away.."

Meguro had a lot to process, apparently he was almost attacked by Juri !? and now he is Kouchi's boyfriend...!?!!

Chuckling at Meguro's confusion, Kouchi patted him on the head before leaning in and looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You're mine now, just remember that." 

.


	5. YugoJuri - Wither

Juri had always watched over Kouchi. He knew how Kouchi naturally radiates positivity and just by being in the same space as him puts everyone in a good mood. What he doesn't know is that Kouchi was slowly withering on the inside. Kouchi had absorbed to much negativity while sacrificing his happiness for others and was at the point of breaking.

Juri foolishly truly believed that Kouchi was happy.

It was all too sudden as one day, their manager brought news of Kouchi's suicide attempt. It was said that Kouchi overdosed on a crazy amount of pills and was barely hanging on at the hospital. Juri couldn't bother to listen to the rest of their manager's words. As soon as he heard where Kouchi was hospitalized, he bolted out of the rehearsal room, ignoring everyone and headed straight to the hospital. 

Calming himself down, he slowly opened the door to Kouchi's room before discovering the bed to be empty. Something dropped at his gut before he dashed to the rooftop and spotted Kouchi standing over the railing, he was suprised to see Juri. Smiling, Kouchi asked him a question.

Juri blanked out, not being able to do anything but slowly nod as an answer. Kouchi smiled again, the brightest Juri had seen ever, before jumping off. 

It was too late when all of the members arrived at the hospital with their manager to discover that Kouchi was pronounced dead after jumping off from the rooftop. Juri was in hysterics and he fainted from the shock and trauma. 

"Juri, do you feel happy when you're with me, then and now?"

.........

"I'm glad, then, see ya!"

.


	6. MemeKoji - Aphrodisiac

His whole body was tingling with a burning sensation from the alcohol drink and when he realized it, he had his wrists tied to the frame of Meguro's bed with a necktie. The said other was dropping butterfly kisses on his collarbone while tracing a line with his finger down Koji's side and he couldn't stop the tiny whimpers and moans leaking from his mouth. His whole body felt hot and he could feel that he was completely aroused.

His memory failed him after Meguro reached and pulled his jeans down but from the pain in his lower half the day after, he could tell how the whole story went on. He went to rehearsals normally the day after and Meguro was as usual. Koji wasn't sure about their relationship now but as long as it felt good, Meme felt good, then he totally would do it again, no questions asked. 

.


	7. IwaFuka - Hanahaki

Fukazawa could only stare at the bloody flower petals scattered on his bed. He woke up in the middle of the night from a dream and suddenly had a coughing fit. While he expected the worst in the form of a high fever, he certainly did not think he would be throwing up flower petals. While getting out of his bed, Fukazawa felt a sharp pain in his chest and staggered, barely managing to catch himself before he collapses back on to his bed. His mind was hazy from the jolt of pain and he closed his eyes, opting to take a rest first and clean up later.

Blinking his eyes open, Fukazawa glanced at the clock, ignoring the dried up bloody petals on his left and checked the time. He still had an hour before their manager will be by his house to pick him up. He slowly sat up and took his phone, confusedly searching for 'throwing up flower petals sickness'. After 10 minutes of scrolling and reading articles, Fukazawa understood that he has a sickness called Hanahaki Disease from harboring a one sided love to someone. To cure it, he would have to get the other to reciprocate his feelings. How was he supposed to do that when the person he is in love with is of the same gender and his group member.....

He blankly sat on his bed and stared at the flower petals.

Averting his gaze to the veranda, his thoughts almost wandered before he shook his head.

_No, no, no.... it's not that easy...... What am I thinking of...!!_

He silently cursed to himself before starting his day normally after cleaning up the flower petals.

"Fukka, you don't look very good today..?" Fukazawa's heart clenched at the kindness before the familiar feeling of nausea washes over him again. They were taking a break from dance practice and Iwamoto was resting on the sofa next to him.

"I'm okay?" Ignoring the pain in his chest, he continued to talk with Iwamoto until a sharp pain strikes him after hearing Iwamoto's words.

"Y'know, I'm worried, are you really fine?" Clutching his chest, Fukazawa lurched foward from pain. He tried to hold it in but the pain was unbearable anymore.

"H-Hikaru..... it..... hurts.... ugh....." He lost conciousness after registering Iwamoto panickly calling for the other members and their manager. 

Blearily opening his eyes and wincing at the heavy feeling in his chest, Fukazawa looked around and registered that he is in his own house. _Ah, shit, I actually collapsed in front of him.... what do I do now....?_ Before he could come up with a believable excuse on why he collapsed, Iwamoto entered his room and rushed to his side. _No wonder the door was open, Hikaru is still here..._

"Fukka! How are you feeling?"

"Nnn, I think I'm fine...."

"Hmm, you're lying aren't you.."

"No really, I'm fine, my chest hurts a bit but I'm really fine..!"

"Hanahaki Disease was it? Fukka, please don't lie to me..."

"....You knew?"

"I saw your trash and asked Abe about it, he did some reasearch..."

"Hmm, yeah, there's no way I can cure it...."

"Why! Fukka, you won't know unless you try-"

"The person I like is a guy...."

"....What's wrong with that?...." _Eh? He's fine with it....?_

"....They're a member of Snowman...."

"....Who is it?" _How can I say it....it's you... it's Hikaru....!_

Fukazawa shook his head, refusing to answer and turning to face the other side of the bed. Iwamoto sighed at the reaction and stood up.

".....can't it be me? Fukka, I like you..... sorry, I'll go contact our members, they're worried about you...." 

Fukazawa hurriedly turned at Iwamoto's words, grabbing Iwamoto by his sleeve to stop him from leaving but the sudden movement caused him to wince in pain.

"Fukka! Don't move suddenly like that!"

"....Hikaru! Did you really mean that?"

"Yes, I like you.."

".....Hikaru! I- I like you....." Fukazawa tried to hold back his tears but failed and started sobbing, clutching onto Iwamoto's sleeves with trembling hands. Suprised at the sudden confession and Fukazawa's tears, Iwamoto sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Fukazawa towards him in an embrace. He gently carressed Fukazawa on the head and calming him down. After a few minutes, Fukazawa pulled away and wiped his tears with his sleeve before looking at Iwamoto with damp eyes.

"Hikaru..."

"Hey, Tatsuya, I like you!"

"I like you too, Hikaru!"

Fukazawa felt a sense of relief at the proper confession and launched himself into Iwamoto's embrace again, tired from crying. He slowly dozed off as the pain in his chest subsided and pulled down Iwamoto with him.

"M'tired..."

"Does it still hurt?"

Fukazawa shook his head as a response.

"Good, you should sleep, take a rest."

"....stay?..."

Iwamoto smiled, eyes crinkling into crescents before nodding and dropping a light kiss on Fukazawa's forehead.

"Of course! Goodnight, Tatsuya."

.


	8. MemeKoji - Happy Ice Devil

Happy Ice Devil. A chill ran up up Meguro's spine upon hearing the name.

The name was all too familiar to all police officers in the Kanto region. Happy Ice Devil, a phantom killer who brutally murders abusive parents, saving the child of the family. Countless testimonies from the kids saved by Happy Ice Devil states that he is a man in his mid twenties and speaks in a kind and soft Kansai-ben. The kids saved were usually nursed properly to health back before being dropped off near a police station. Before parting ways, Happy Ice Devil usually promises them that if they were to be abused again, he will be there to save them, always.

Meguro had mixed feelings regarding the case. He lost his childhood sweetheart due to the other family's domestic violence and could never forgive people who abuses their child but in the end, Happy Ice Devil's doing is murder and he has to capture him before more lives are lost. 

Rushing to the crime scene, Meguro immediately entered the house and greeted his superiors before checking the crime scene. The victim was a single father in their mid thirties, according to the neighbours testimonies, he was a horrible alcoholic and had anger problems. He had a daughter who was frequently covered in bruises from his absurd violence. Said daughter was currently missing and apparently, he had filed a missing person report just yesterday.

"Meguro, over here!" snapping out of his thoughts, Meguro rushed to where his partner called for him and before he could even say a word, he was silenced by the messy writing on the wall. Happy Ice Devil was haphazardly written all over the wall with orange spray paint. Sharing a glance with his partner, they both started on the investigation of the case, though there wasn't much to do as they have sure evidence that the culprit is the Happy Ice Devil.

A few days passed with no progress on the investigation until there was report that the forensic team found something that didn't belong to the house, a silver loop earring that had dried blood stuck on it. The report stated that the earring might be the belonging of Happy Ice Devil and he might have lost it in a scuffle with the victim. The forensic team had concluded a DNA test and the results will be out in a few hours. The whole Division One, including Meguro, were ordered to be on standby and to be ready for immediate dispatch. Browsing through the case files, Meguro widened his eyes and stopped flipping the pages when he came upon the picture of said earring. His hand unconciously wondered to his left ear and touched the single earring he had on.

Meguro couldn't believe his eyes, the earring was a match with his, obviously he would recognize it, he was the one who bought the matching earrings as a present for their one year anniversary. But, this would mean that his lover who was killed by his parents was still alive. Meguro heard it from the man himself when he admitted that he and his wife threw 'him' from a pier and left 'him' to drown. He clenched his fist at the memory before calming down and organizing his thoughts. According to the reports of the crime analyst, Happy Ice Devil is most likely to use his family's house as a base to return to. The old residence was abandoned when Meguro visited it at 'his' death anniversary, every year. 

He immediately excused himself on the pretense of going to the toilet before rushing to his car and began driving, his destination burned into his mind. Meguro has no care for the case anymore, his only objective was to meet 'him' again.......

_just one more time._

Arriving at the old and abandoned residence, he searched through the first floor, room by room, but found nothing, not even traces of someone. Going up to the second floor, he looked around before a heavily scarred door caught his attention. Stepping in front of the door with heavy steps, he took a deep breath before twisting the door knob, opening the door. 

•

•

•

"Koji..."

"!!!! Ren-kun? W-Why!?"

Meguro ignored how the other was holding a gun in his hand and went straight to Koji, hugging the life out of him. The other dropped the gun from the force but hugged him back with all he could.

"Ren-kun...? Why are you here?"

"....Where have you been all this time..... My heart broke when you were presumed dead....."

"I'm sorry.... I couldn't go back.... I didn't want to go back... I'm sorry, Ren, I abandoned you...."

"No, you didn't, don't apologize, I'm glad I could see you again...."

"....Ren?.....How did you find out I was here?"

".....I wanted to reopen your case and get the police to search for your body so...."

At his words, Koji slowly backed away from him and picked up his gun, pointing it towards Meguro.

"You're here to arrest me, aren't you!?!?" 

Meguro simply shook his head without moving from his position at all, he came here, searching for Koji with the resolve of dying at Koji's hands incase the other didn't trust him.

"T-Then, w-why are you here?...." Koji's hands shook while he was questioning Meguro.

Meguro could see that Koji looked pained aiming his gun to him and he smiled in relief.

"I wanted to meet you again, that's all."

"Ren-kun....Will the police be coming here?"

"Definitely, they already have an inkling that your base is this old house, everyone is waiting for the DNA search results from your earring, they'll find out about this house soon."

"Ah, the earring, I searched for it but didn't have enough time....."

"It's fine, Koji... run away."

"Eh? But, what about you?"

"You don't have to worry about me! Go, please, if you're caught here it'll be death penalty waiting for you!!" 

"No, I don't want to! W-What about the kids, I have to save them....Ren-kun, I can't just abandon them, I have to save them!!"

"Koji, they're safe, you are safe, hey, let me protect you this time.." 

To some, Koji was a hero, an angel but Meguro knew, Koji saw himself in the kids he saved, he wanted to protect them. No, he was scarred beyond repair, Koji wanted to protect himself, he wanted to be saved, not to be abandoned. The adult Koji was desperate to protect the young, abused Koji. 

"Ren..."

From faraway, loud sirens could be heard. Meguro sighed at how short-lived their meeting was before taking a hold of his gun and moving to the door.

"Go, you can sneak out from the window right? I'm sure the old tree back there can still handle one person going down." Meguro said while smiling at the memory of Koji sneaking out from his room, climbing down the tree to go on a date with him.

"Ren-kun....I don't want to be apart from you anymore!!"

"Koji..."

"Hey, Ren-kun, you will protect me right?"

"I would do anything for you, Koji"

"Die with me? I don't want to be apart from you anymore, please?"

Meguro turned to look at Koji, who had a sorrowful smile on his face. The sirens were getting louder and closer. Nodding his head, Meguro sat Koji down to the floor before looking at him lovingly with a smile.

"Koji...are you happy with me?"

"Yes, you are my only happiness, Ren."

Two gunshots echoed almost at the same time. The sirens stopped as multiple police cars were parked at the entrance of Mukai residence.

"Ren-kun, I love you."

Meguro turned his head to look at Koji, who had a serene expression on his face. He smiled before whispering with his last breath.

"Koji-kun, I love you."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clear some things up, the reason why Koji calls Meguro both Ren and Ren-kun is because the adult Koji and teenage Koji had almost became two seperate personalities. Adult Koji is calmer and cold-blooded hence why he could easily kill under the identity of Happy Ice Devil. Teenage Koji is broken and tragic, his only happiness was Meguro so that was why he chose to die with him. Teenage Koji chose a bittersweet happy ending because he didn't want to lose his only happiness again.


End file.
